


i could live by the light in your eyes

by gothcalum (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, IM SHAMEFUL, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, michael and luke get married, pure fluff, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gothcalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The music ends and priest gets everyone’s attention. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,” Luke stops listening. </i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Michael’s eyes are so green and Luke feels like he’s falling. Michael’s eyes crinkle, and he’s smiling because he can tell Luke’s not listening, and Luke smiles because he can tell that Michael can tell. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i could live by the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally self indulgent fluff. forgive me. 
> 
> title from "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles

Luke has seen Michael in a thousand different states of being. He’s seen Michael happy, sad, angry, jealous, embarrassed--you name it, Luke’s been there for it. Luke has seen Michael in a thousand different versions of nervous.

Nervous the way he was before their first live show, his knuckles drawn white over the neck of his guitar like he could strangle it. Nervous the way he was his first plane ride, pretending not to cry when it took off down the runway. Nervous the way he was the first time they played an awards show, the same night they accepted their first proper award. Nervous the way he was when him and Luke decided to come out as a couple, his fingers tight around Luke’s and a strained smile on his face.

But Luke has never seen Michael this nervous. Even when Michael proposed, there was a relaxedness about him that he didn’t seem to have today. His shoulders are drawn back in that tense way that Luke knows too well, having massaged out the kinks in them countless nights. His lips are pressed together in a thin, white line, and he’s bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. He’s kicking up sand on the priest, but he’s too anxious to care.

Luke can’t possibly imagine what he’s nervous about--weather it’s just the weight of the commitment he’s about to make, or if he’s worried somehow that Luke will change his mind, or that something will go horribly wrong before they make their vows--but Michael was always one to worry unnecessarily.

Michael twists the bracelets on his arm and steals a glance over his shoulder at Calum, who’s standing beside him, smiling encouragingly. Michael relaxes a little at Calum’s optimistic smile, and Luke can tell Calum will give him hell for how nervous he is later.

Michael’s wearing a black button up, rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned three buttons down. He refused to wear a coat of any kind, but no one fought him, the beach setting being an easy out. Luke’s matching, though his shirt is white, and he at least ironed it. Luke can’t say the same for Michael.

Michael can’t see Luke, hidden behind the screen at the ends of the docks leading up to the beach, keeping Luke’s arrival somewhat of an event. Though Luke had to fight to make sure it wasn’t too big of a deal, no “Here Comes the Bride” music, or forcing their friends and families to stand when he meets Michael at the altar.

Luke’s no bride, but Michael still managed to get him in white.

“You ready?”

Luke turns around and looks at Ashton, who’s smiling at him supportively. Luke rings his hands, and realizes he probably looks just as nervous as Michael does.

“Fuck, I dunno,” Luke stumbles over his words and fidgets with his shirt. “Do I look okay?”

Ashton laughs once and shakes his head. “You look fine,” Music starts playing. “That’s my queue,” Ashton claps Luke on the back. “You’ll be fine.”

Luke grunts and looks back towards the altar, where Michael is staring out at the beach nervously, watching the waves roll over each other in procession.

Ashton dips out from under the screen to walk down the aisle and take his place on Luke’s side of the altar, smiling at Calum and sharing a look with him.

When it’s Luke’s turn, and the music changes, Michael is snapped back into reality, his eyes meeting with the screen. Luke knows that he can’t see Luke, but it’s like Michael is looking right at him expectantly.

Luke shakes out his arms and legs, mentally preparing himself. He steps out from behind the screen and Michael immediately relaxes. Their eyes meet as Luke take his first steps on the beach, his toes shifting the sand between them.

Luke is acutely aware of his friends and family, at least a small fraction of them, lined up in little white chairs, but his eyes are on Michael’s alone. Michael smiles when Luke reaches the altar, his sandy toes brushing Michael’s softly.

Michael grins at him the same way he always does, sideways and sunny. “Hey,” he says casually, putting his hands out palms up, so he can take Luke’s.

Luke slides both his hands into Michael’s and manages a small smile. “Hello.”

The music ends and priest gets everyone’s attention. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,” Luke stops listening.

Michael’s eyes are so green and Luke feels like he’s falling. Michael’s eyes crinkle, and he’s smiling because he can tell Luke’s not listening, and Luke smiles because he can tell that Michael can tell.

Luke feels like he’s falling, even though he’s already fallen for Michael, he falls everyday. His stomach does flips every time Michael looks in his direction, every time they touch, even if it’s on accident. And he’s going to feel that way for the rest of his life.

He breathes out heavily and his eyes flutter close. _Forever_. Michael squeezes his left hand, asking if he’s okay.

Luke inhales again and looks up at Michael, who’s him speaking to him without words. Luke smiles again, reassuring Michael and squeezing back.

The priest still talking, distantly, somewhere far away. All Luke can hear, think, see, focus on is Michael, who looks like he’s laughing again, his eyes crinkling and his teeth peeking through behind his pink lips.

His lips form a word and Luke looks confused.

“Luke?” Michael asks, squeezing both his hands this time.

“Huh?”

The crowd laughs and Luke looks over at the priest, confused. Even the priest is smiling lightly.

“Your vows, Luke,” Michael says quietly, a laugh in his voice.

Luke stumbles back into his wedding and out of Michael’s eyes, turning red in embarrassment. “Right,” Luke mumbles, shuffling his feet awkwardly, as the laughter dies down. Over Michael’s shoulder, Luke can see Calum covering his mouth with one hand to stifle his laughter. Luke makes a mental note to hit Calum later.

Luke has spent hours before today memorizing his vows, but suddenly his mouth goes dry. He’s lost, looking up at Michael desperately. Michael’s smile falters and he quirks an eyebrow up.

Luke gnaws on his lip. He steadies himself, gripping Michael’s hands. He can feel his palms starting to sweat. Michael’s eyes glimmer with understanding, and he squeezes back again. “You can do it,” Michael whispers, so quietly that only Luke and the priest can hear.

Luke exhales softly. “Okay, um,” _Strong start, Hemmings_. “I, Luke Hemmings, take you, Michael Clifford, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know,” he starts, his chest twisting, meeting Michael’s gaze. Michael’s eyes are glassy already, filling with tears and obscuring his vision. Luke curls his toes in attempt to distract himself so he doesn’t start crying too. “I can’t wait to grow old together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love with you over and over everyday. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live.”

When Luke finishes, he releases a breath, grateful that he made it through without stumbling for the most part. Michael lets go of Luke’s hand for a moment, wiping his cheek and coughing to cover it up.

Luke smiles fondly at him. The priest tells Michael that it’s his turn to make the vows, and Michael mutters something along the lines of “obviously,” and his voice sounds thick with emotion.

He gives all of his attention to Luke, his eyes clear but still glassy. "I, Michael, take you, Luke Hemmings, to be my friend, my lover, and my husband,” Michael inhales shakily. His voice is low, and Luke can see his family lean forward, trying to hear Michael’s quiet voice. “I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph,” Michael’s fingers wind into Luke’s, and his eyes shine with pride. “I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, as long as we both shall live.”

Luke feels himself laugh, tears leaking out both of his eyes. He doesn’t bother wiping them off, knowing they’re the first of many.

Ashton and Calum both drop rings into Michael and Luke’s hands, heavy and solid and cold. Luke makes another promise as he slides the ring onto Michael’s fingers. Luke looks down and sees that his are shaking. Michael has to hold them still to get his ring on.

“I now pronounce you married.”

And that’s it, Michael is his, _forever_. Luke feels like crying, like laughing, and he feels like he’s falling still, deeper into Michael’s eyes.

But they have to kiss, and Luke has never felt more pressured to do something right in his entire life, even though it’s _Michael_ , the boy he’s been kissing since he was _sixteen_.

Michael puts his hand on the back of Luke’s neck, and Luke falls farther, dipping down and meeting Michael’s lips halfway. Luke’s hand finds Michael’s cheek, and people are cheering, and Luke can taste Michael’s tears. He starts to laugh, and they pull away, dumb smiles plastered on their faces.

They’re both crying, and Luke sees Calum wipe his nose and sniffle, something else Luke will have to tease him for later.

~*~*~*~

Calum and Ashton both give stupid speeches that both make Michael cry.

Ashton’s is deep and gentle and meaningful, just like Ashton is, his words laced with genuine care and honesty, promising them support for the rest of their lives as a married couple.

Calum’s, on the other hand, is really stupid, and funny, and he tells a story of Michael throwing dodgeballs at Luke in Year 7 because he had a crush on Luke but refused to admit it. He gets sappy at the end, but he’s already tipsy and barely makes it through saying that he loves them both.

Luke’s mother cries a lot, cupping Michael’s face with both her hands and threatening him a little, in the way that moms do as a joke, but makes Michael laugh nervously.

The dancing is wild, and Luke almost (almost) regrets letting Calum DJ. Michael and Luke’s first dance is to an Ed Sheeran song, their arms and bodies pressed together under a silver disco ball.

They don’t cry during their first dance, which is a miracle in itself, because Luke’s chest is so full of emotion that he feels like he’s going to spill it all over Michael at any moment.

After their first dance, the dance floor gets full and Ashton grinds on Luke and Michael shrieks in irritation. It’s crazy, but all Luke can feel and hear is Michael’s eyes, pulling him in, and daring him to fall again.

After a particularly loud song, and Luke’s feet feel sore, Michael tugs him away, their fingers laced together, Luke’s ring pressing into Michael’s hand.

Michael pulls him into the bathroom, both of them giggling and tipsy off champagne, falling into each other, eyes glimmering.

“I love you,” Michael says between fits of laughter, cupping Luke’s face and smiling so wide his eyes crinkle again. He presses kisses all over Luke’s face, mumbling between each one. “I love you, husband.”

Luke smiles and his eyes water again. He pushes Michael back into one of the stalls, stumbling over his long legs. Luke’s fingers pick at the buttons on Michael’s black shirt and Michael laughs at him. “Here?”

Luke attaches his lips to Michael’s neck. “Here,” he confirms, mumbling into Michael’s skin. Michael doesn’t protest.

They fuck for the first time as a married couple in the bathroom, rushed and needy, giggling and crying and if Luke wasn’t so happy, he’d probably think it was gross.

When they come out of the bathroom, he knows everyone knows they just had sex, and normally he would be embarrassed, but for once he doesn’t care. When Calum wiggles his eyebrows at him, Luke just winks back at him and laughs, because Michael is _his_ , and he won.

Forever.

~*~*~*~

Michael and Luke lie on their sides, facing each other, fingers intertwined, clicking rings together and laughing quietly,

After the ceremony, and the dancing, and the amount of tears and laughter shared between them, everything is quiet and gentle and soft. They’re alone, the room low lit and they’re naked and exposed and quiet.

They leave for their honeymoon in the morning, staying the night in the hotel that the reception was held in. Michael wanted to honeymoon in Hawaii, but Luke wanted something a little more secluded and less commercial, so they compromised on the Keys, in Florida.

“Did you pack your toothbrush?” Luke asks randomly, thinking about his suitcase, sitting at the end of the bed.

Michael laughs softly. “Yes, asshat, I remembered a toothbrush,” he kisses Luke’s fingers. “If I didn’t I could always buy a new one. Did you remember your wallet?” Luke has to think, and in that split second, Michael props himself up on his elbow to stare down at Luke. “Tell me you remembered your wallet, Lucas.”

Luke breaks out in a spurt of giggles. “Yes, Mike, jeez. I remembered my wallet.”

Michael huffs out a sigh of relief. “I refuse to be the wife Luke, if your forget your shit, you forget your shit, got it?”

He’s joking, but Luke knows that won’t ever be the case, and Michael will fret over Luke losing things and forgetting things for the rest of their lives as a couple, because it’s what he already _does_ when they go on tour.

Luke leans over and gives Michael a tiny kiss. “I’m so happy,” he whispers. Michael looks over at him, and sees into Luke’s eyes. “I’m so happy that we’re married. I love you so much.”

Michael’s eye crinkle. “Me too,” he says, and there’s light in his eyes. And Luke is falling, so hard, and his head is spinning. “I love you too.”

_Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rivergoth) and [tumblr](http://gothcalum.tumblr.com/). thank you for reading :D


End file.
